


Bulletproof Heart

by spockexis



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - Criminals, Bottom Frank Iero, Eventual Smut, Fluff, M/M, Prison, Prison Sex, Red Haired Gerard Way, Top Gerard Way, Translation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-08-10 01:47:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20127334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spockexis/pseuds/spockexis
Summary: Gerard and Frank are two criminals who tried to escape prison.this story was originally in italian, you can find it here (https://www.wattpad.com/story/79777907-bulletproof-heart-frerard) for now, i will move it here later on.it's also inspired by the song bulletproof heart by, of course, my chemical romance.





	Bulletproof Heart

**Author's Note:**

> if you find any typos, grammar mistakes or anything like that please let me know in the comments :)

The car suddendly stopped, and Frank turned to Gerard. "Has anyone ever hurt your heart?"

Seconds, maybe minutes of silence, and then Gerard shook his head. "I've got a bulletproof heart" he smiled. "Teach me how to leave everything behind, just like that, because I'm not able to" said Frank, without taking his eyes off of his friend's red hair, his pale skin, his eyes that at that moment he could see only partly. Gerard looked up at Frank. "I'm not teaching. Me? I was born like this."

Frank felt a whirlwind of emotions going through his body, aware that he was going to live a life with a hole in his chest since there wasn't a heart in there anymore. Everyone had taken a piece of it, and he was left only with the pain. He just needed someone that would be able to love him without breaking up with him, without abandoning him.

We often read about people becoming careless, learning how to not love anymore. But Frank wasn't like that. He still had a soul.

"I just need someone that loves me, but they're all so empty" and Gerard knew already how to reply. But as soon as he opened his mouth to speak, someone opened the door on Frank's side, suddenly pulling him out of Gerard's car.

Two policemen were keeping Frank still, while they were handcuffing him. And while he waited for them to get him too, Gerard looked down to his hands, once again, to look at the little note that was laying in them.

The door opened, the policemen took him by his arms, and the note fell on the ground; the wind carried it away. Gerard smiled, while they handcuffed him and brought him to the car with Frank. They were in the desert. If Frank wasn't going to hear or read those words, no one else was going to either. In a day or two, they would be buried under the sand.

They had him to sit on the seat and closed the door. Gerard looked at his own hands, where the note wasn't anymore, and then looked up at Frank. He smiled at him, and Frank smiled back at him.

In a low voice, embarrassed, Frank spoke. "What was written on the note that you had in your hands?" he smiled timidly. "There was written that I had fun and that we could do it again" Gerard smiled mockingly. That wasn't what was written.

Maybe he would've never had the courage to tell Frank, maybe he was going to say those words verbally, maybe whispering in his ear while they were making love in one of their cells as always, maybe he was going to take them with him to death.

But they were only for Frank, and for no one else.

_"The person that could really love you is always right next to you, and would treat you as the most important one in the universe, just like you deserve. I love you, Fun Ghoul."_


End file.
